villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucifer (Supernatural)/Synopsis
The story of the satanic Archangel known as Lucifer from the Supernatural dark fantasy TV series. Pre-Series Lucifer is one of the four Archangels created by God, the brother of Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel. They were created to fight against the Darkness, God's sister and their aunt. The Archangels imprisoned the Darkness, and God sealed her prison with what would later become the Mark of Cain, which He gave to Lucifer, but it slowly corrupted him. When God created humans and commanded the angels to bow before them, Lucifer refused, deeming humans to be imperfect and murderous beings, and rebelled due to the Mark's influence. However, he was defeated and cast out of Heaven by Michael. Following this, he somehow breached Gadreel's defenses and entered the Garden of Eden, where he succeeded in corrupting the minds of Adam and Eve. Acting out of spite towards God and eager to prove how imperfect humans were, Lucifer corrupted a human soul into the first demon, Lilith. Lucifer soon created the Princes of Hell who were trained to become generals in the war on Heaven. Later, Lucifer tried to corrupt Adam and Eve's son, Abel, into becoming his servant, but Abel's brother Cain made a deal with Lucifer: His soul in Hell in exchange for Abel's soul in Heaven. Lucifer assented to the arrangement on the condition that Cain killed Abel. Afterwards, he branded Cain with the Mark he possessed that ensured that Cain became the first Knight of Hell after he died. Eventually, God had enough of his son's rebellion and took extreme measures. Lucifer was then imprisoned in a specific cage in Hell that was bound with over 600 seals, 66 of which needed to be broken in order for him to be released with the last seal being Lilith's death. To ensure she wouldn't interfere, Lilith was imprisoned as well. After Lucifer's rebellion, Abbadon (not to be confused with Abaddon) was assigned to guard Lucifer's Cage in Hell. In 1972, when Azazel massacred the nuns in St. Mary's Convent as part of a sacrifice to make contact with him, Lucifer instructed him to free Lilith from Hell so she could break the 66 Seals and thus release him. Season 4 In 2009, the final seal was broken when Sam Winchester, Lucifer's intended vessel, killed Lilith, and Lucifer rose out of Hell. Season 5 As an angel, Lucifer needed to take a vessel on Earth and could only possess someone with his or her consent. Not long after his release from Hell, he possessed a man, Nick, whose wife and child had been murdered, and persuaded Nick that he could get revenge on God for allowing his family to be killed. Later, Lucifer appeared to Sam in a dream and tried to convince Sam to say "yes" to him, as he was his true vessel. Sam was horrified to learn his destiny, he swore to kill himself but Lucifer non-chalantly stated he'll just resurrect him. This confrontation spurred Sam to contact Dean (who was Michael's vessel) and hunt with him to avoid this fate. Dean refused but after being sent to an alternate future where Lucifer possessed Sam and destroyed half of the world, he made amends. Soon the Winchesters and Castiel planned to defeat Lucifer by either finding the Colt or finding God. However, when Dean shot Lucifer in the head with the Colt, it did not kill him, as he was one of five beings in Creation that the Colt couldn't kill. Later, Sam and Dean heard from the angel Joshua that God had no interest in stopping the Apocalypse. In "Hammer of the Gods," Lucifer was called by the Roman god Mercury to a hotel where a group of pagan gods were holding the Winchesters captive. Following a short rant about pagan gods (whom he deemed worse than humans or demons), Lucifer killed Mercury, then killed a vast number of the other pagans. When he tried to kill the last Kali, his brother Gabriel intervened and berated him for his dislike of humans. Gabriel then tried to kill Lucifer with a trick, but Lucifer turned his younger brother's own angel-killing blade on him and "killed" him, much to his visible regret. However, Gabriel revealed to Sam and Dean through a copy of Casa Erotica that they could trap Lucifer again by re-opening his cage with the Four Horsemen's rings. Sam and Dean collected the rings and formulated a plan to get Lucifer back into the cage. Sam said "yes" to Lucifer, intending to gain control over him and jump into the cage with Lucifer, but Lucifer easily overpowered Sam and turned him onto a dark path by allowing Sam to kill the demons who had secretly controlled a majority of his life. Lucifer then went to Stull Cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas, where he was met by Michael possessing Adam Milligan, Dean and Sam's half-brother. After a tense verbal stand-off with his older brother, Lucifer prepared to battle Michael, only for Dean to drive up in the Impala and attempt to help Sam re-gain control. When Castiel appeared and temporarily sent Michael away using a Molotov cocktail containing holy oil, an angry Lucifer destroyed Castiel with a snap of his fingers. When Bobby shot him, Lucifer telekinetically snapped the hunter's neck. Lucifer then savagely beat up Dean, but when he saw a figurine of a soldier in the Impala, he was overwhelmed and confused by all of Sam's memories with Dean. Sam was then able to regain control of his body and open Lucifer's cage with the Horsemen's rings. Michael re-appeared, told Sam that he was destined to kill Lucifer, and grabbed hold of Sam just as he jumped into the cage, taking Lucifer and Michael down to Hell with him. Seasons 6 and 7 God resurrected Castiel, who freed Sam from Lucifer's cage. Lucifer remained in the cage, and Castiel later discovered that he had freed only Sam's body while Sam's soul was being tortured by Michael and Lucifer, who were furious with him for interfering with their destined battle. Dean convinced Death to rescue Sam's soul, and Death warned Sam there would be consequences if Sam tried to break the mental wall that Death had put up in his mind. However, Castiel later destroys the wall and Sam starts to suffer hallucinations of Lucifer. For a time, Lucifer's hallucination tortures Sam and eventually leads to Sam being admitted to a mental hospital. There, Lucifer continues to psychologically torture Sam. However, when Sam is at his worst, Castiel absorbs Sam's hallucinations, healing Sam yet temporarily going insane himself as he sees Lucifer. However, being an angel and therefore stronger than Sam, Castiel manages to get the hallucination of Lucifer under control. Lucifer's hallucination is banished, and Lucifer is still trapped inside his cage with Michael. Season 11 In "Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire", Crowley is informed by one of his demons that Lucifer and Michael are screaming in their cage because they know of the release of the Darkness and they are futilely trying to alert angels or humanity to its release. In "Baby", Lucifer appears to Sam in the form of a young John Winchester. "John" tells Sam that he's only there to deliver a message: That the Darkness is coming and only the Winchesters can stop it. Sam insists that there should be a way to stop the Darkness, but "John" only answers, "God helps those who help themselves." Sam asks "John" one last question before he wakes up, "Who are you?" In "Our Little World", after Sam and Dean question Castiel about Metatron, Sam experiences a vision of Lucifer's Cage, which is seen for the first time from the outside. Two hands are seen to be grasping the wall of the cage, though it remains unclear who the hands belong to. In "O Brother, Where Art Thou?", Sam has a vision of Lucifer touching him and feeling a sense of peace, causing Sam to believe that God wants him to go to Lucifer and get his help. With the help of Crowley and Rowena, Sam is able to summon Lucifer into a small cage in the depths of Hell where the fallen Archangel is rendered powerless by warding from the Book of the Damned and holy fire. Lucifer manifests in the form of Nick, and Sam explains the situation and his visions from God. Lucifer tells Sam that the visions mean that God needs his help to defeat the Darkness and he needs Sam to say "yes" again so he can get out and help. He insists that the visions are the Word of God and that Sam needs to do what they say. Sam finally decides not to say "yes", but the warding suddenly fails and Lucifer teleports Sam into the cage with him. Sam refuses to be afraid due to his visions, but Lucifer explains the truth: The visions didn't come from God; they came from Lucifer himself to draw Sam to him. The release of the Darkness damaged the Cage and allowed Lucifer to reach out to Sam's mind and implant the visions. Lucifer tells Sam he's now trapped with him and taunts a terrified Sam. In "The Devil in the Details", Lucifer tries to persuade Sam to give his consent, showing him memories from his past and insisting that Sam has gone soft. Despite being strongly tempted, Sam still refuses and expresses his faith in his friends and family. Lucifer, angered, then resorts to "Plan B" and proceeds to begin beating Sam up. Dean and Castiel arrive to help Sam, but Lucifer teleports them into the cage. When Castiel draws his angel blade in preparation for a fight, Lucifer stalls and, with a snap of fingers, causes the song "Heaven Must Be Missin' an Angel" to start playing. The fight commences, and Lucifer easily beats Dean, Sam, and Castiel until he's seemingly sent back into the Cage by a spell cast by Rowena. However, it later turns out that Castiel, believing Lucifer's claim that only he can beat the Darkness, told Lucifer "yes," so now Lucifer is possessing Castiel's vessel. Lucifer, after parting ways with the Winchesters while posing as Castiel, re-enters Hell and finds Crowley and Rowena, who both slowly recognize who he truly is. Crowley tries to flee, but Lucifer telekinetically sends him flying against a wall. Next, he removes the witch-catcher from around Rowena's neck and, thankful for her help, moves to kiss her, but then asks her if anyone else knows how to open his Cage. When Rowena says no, Lucifer snaps her neck, killing her, and tells Crowley they need to talk. In "Into the Mystic", On Earth, Lucifer arrives at a park. He feeds the ducks in the pond before sitting down and admiring the humans around him. An angel however, spots him and Lucifer decides to take a nature walk. Although he tries to talk the angel into trusting he is here to stop the Darkness, the angel refuses and makes a move to kill him. Lucifer snaps his fingers, instantly killing the angel. Lucifer goes to the Bunker in search for a spell that can summon the Darkness. Dean finds him but still believes he is Castiel, and Lucifer plays along. Dean confesses he is drawn to the Darkness in ways he cannot resist and that it scares him. Lucifer reassures him that it's alright. In "The Vessel", Lucifer has regained control over Hell and now has Crowley as his "dog". After having a bunch of weapons brought to him from his crypts, Lucifer admits that defeating the Darkness was more of a "team effort" than he let on and he can't defeat her alone. As Lucifer taunts Crowley, he gets a call from the Winchesters and is shocked to learn of their discovery of a Hand of God. Lucifer agrees to bring Dean back in time to the USS Bluefin to retrieve the Hand of God, but is kept outside the ship by warding. Lucifer returns to the bunker soaking wet and works with Sam to find a spell to remove the warding. Sam locates such a spell, but it requires the power of an archangel. Lucifer begins preparing the spell while Sam offers to allow "Castiel" to use his soul to increase "his" power so it will work. Lucifer reveals himself to Sam, seeing that he no longer has a use for him and begins to draw power from Sam's soul while planning to use it to destroy him and make it look like an accident. Before he can kill Sam, Castiel manages to regain control but informs Sam that he can't eject Lucifer as it's taking all of his strength to keep Lucifer from killing Sam. Castiel also informs Sam that they need Lucifer as Castiel can no longer time travel. As Delphine Seydoux unleashes the power of the Hand of God, the warding is destroyed and Lucifer returns Dean to the present as the Bluefin is obliterated. Sam reveals Lucifer's true identity to Dean and Lucifer throws Dean across the bunker. Lucifer attempts to use the Hand of God, but finds its power depleted. As Lucifer stalks towards Dean, Sam manages to banish him from the bunker. A week later, Lucifer is ordering the demons to locate a Hand of God. He orders Simmons to pretend to side with Crowley so the former King would lead them somewhere useful, which turns out to be a secret lockup. Lucifer follows them to the location. Once there, he reveals to Crowley that his plan was to rid Crowley of his last inch of defiance. He promises to do bad things to Crowley while he moves to take the Rod of Aaron, a Hand of God. However, Crowley tricked them into thinking the rod was inside a case but he had, in reality, stashed it nearby and proceeds to strike Lucifer with it, sending him tumbling a few feet away. Crowley absorbs the rod's power and prepares to blast Lucifer with it, but Simmons shields Lucifer and dies. Lucifer is knocked back by the sheer force of the blast, but with Crowley having depleted the rod, Lucifer regains the upper hand and punches Crowley, sending him over a pile of books. When Lucifer leans over, the demon is gone. After his failed attack on Crowley, Lucifer goes to challenge the Darkness and to interrogate her. The meeting quickly turns sour and she gets into one of her famous rages. In her rage she easily overpowers the Archangel and slams him against a wall. She then explains her plan to remake the Universe in her own image rather than her brother, God's, image, and she explains that before she does so, she will torture Lucifer forever. The Devil lets out an almighty scream as the Darkness begins to torture him. Later, Dean, Sam, Metatron and the new prophet Donatello are called upon to find Lucifer, because the Archangel is the only one strong enough to defeat the Darkness with God's help. Metatron meets the prophet Chuck, who, to everybody's surprise, reveals his true form as God Himself, because it was Chuck's knowledge of Metatron's burning of one of the Supernatural books that God wrote that revealed God's true form to Metatron. After getting angry at God for His apparent abandonment of His children, God throws Metatron outside, but then He has a change of heart and brings Metatron back in. They talk about the Darkness and her human form, Amara, and the threat she poses. God recognizes that the Darkness is greater and more dangerous than the previous dangers - Azazel, Lilith, Lucifer, Eve, Leviathan and even Metatron combined, and so God finally steps in to protect the Universe. God decides to find Lucifer and Sam and Dean with Donatello, find him, barely alive, wounded and all Lucifer's powers are temporarily deactivated. Donatello realizes that the Darkness is coming and he orders them out. Metatron stays behind and sacrifices himself when the Darkness makes him disintegrate. The Darkness is about to kill Sam, Dean, Donatello and Lucifer but then God mysteriously teleports their Impala into the Bunker of the Men of Letters, saving them. In the Bunker, Lucifer finally meets God for the first time since his expulsion of Heaven. Lucifer is bitter, but reconciles with God eventually because of their desire for recognition and their almost equal power. God heals Lucifer from the Darkness' attack and Lucifer goes to Heaven to try and get angelic followers, but the angels still despise him and call him the Serpent. Lucifer finds, back on Earth, the Darkness is attacking God. The Darkness argues with God about her "wrongful" imprisonment which is somewhat contradictory after her destruction of every world God made. The Darkness asks God to kill her, bitter at Him. God refuses, knowing this will ultimately end reality, as the Light needs the Darkness. Lucifer rushes at the Darkness with his spear to defend God, but the Darkness smashes him against a wall, and drags Lucifer from his vessel, Castiel. Season 12 After his exorcism, Lucifer was banished to an unknown astral plane. Then he returned to Earth, angry and determined to rebuild his reputation as the Devil. He found a suitable host for himself in an aging musician named Vince Vincente, who consented to Lucifer's possession. Determined to reclaim his position as the king of hell, Crowley enlisted Rowena's help in exorcising Lucifer and imprisoning him in his cage, but the attempt was unsuccessful. Crowley escaped, and Lucifer captured Rowena. He tried to force her to make Vince his permanent vessel, but instead she sped up the decaying process and banished him to the bottom of the ocean. Lucifer was summoned by two men named Adam and Gordy, whom he killed, using his fossilized feather (which had been used to summon him) to restore his power. He realized he could make Vince's fans do whatever he wanted, such as carving the name "Vince Vincente" deep into their chests. After reuniting Vince's band, Ladyheart (and killing all its members), Lucifer intended to use his influence to kill the audience of his performance. Castiel and Crowley distracted him before Sam and Dean got everyone out. When Sam and Dean asked him why he was evil again after he and God made up, Lucifer revealed that he felt that God abandoned him again when He left with Amara, and that he had no grand scheme this time, merely killing people for fun. When Vince's body began to decay, Lucifer left him, leaving Vince dead. After burning through more vessels, Lucifer possessed President Jefferson Rooney. He got Jeff's girlfriend Kelly pregnant with a nephilim, and told secret service that Sam and Dean were cult members who wanted to assassinate him. Using a magical device provided by Arthur Ketch, Sam exorcised Lucifer, and Rowena seemingly banished him back to his cage using a spell. However, Crowley altered the spell so that Lucifer would instead be permanently sent back into his old vessel, Nick, whom Crowley and his demons had retrieved, and imprisoned him with chains replicated from the walls of Lucifer's Cage. Crowley kept Lucifer imprisoned as revenge for doing the same to him. During this time, Lucifer learns that Kelly is on the run and sensed that she was found and took in by the Princess of Hell Dagon, much to his delight. Two demons, Victor and Thomas, unleashed the Hellhound Ramsay, whom only Lucifer could control, as a distraction so they could release Lucifer, preferring him to Crowley and bargaining for several rewards. However, Lucifer went back on his word and killed Victor and Thomas. As he attempted revenge on Crowley, Crowley was easily able to reimprison him, having anticipated this and warded Lucifer's vessel with material from his cage, thus keeping him under his control. Lucifer checks in on Dagon to make sure she is keeping the baby safe, and hopes she won't fail him a second time. Lucifer pretended to submit to Crowley, and when Crowley showed the demons that Lucifer was under his control, Lucifer silently told them to remain loyal to him instead of Crowley, and had a demon named Drexel try to break Crowley's control over him. A still-restrained Lucifer communicates telepathically with Dagon and is enraged to learn that she has lost Kelly and his son to Castiel. Lucifer, who had promised to form a family with Dagon and his son if she succeeded in bringing him into the world, swears to bring eternal torment upon Dagon instead if she fails. Terrified, Dagon agrees. Lucifer is later informed by Crowley that Dagon is dead. However, Drexl discovers that Crowley's control over Lucifer is somehow reversing so that Lucifer controls Crowley. After beating Crowley up, Lucifer stabs him with an angel blade, thinking him to be dead, though Crowley possesses a rat before the stab and survives. Lucifer kills Rowena so that she cannot send him back to his cage, and fights Sam, Dean, and Castiel for his unborn son. Sam and Dean lure Lucifer through a dimensional rift into an alternate apocalyptic reality while Crowley works on a ritual to close the rift. Crowley sacrifices himself to complete the ritual, and Castiel stabs Lucifer, who survives. Both return to Sam and Dean's world, and Lucifer kills Castiel, before Mary fights him, ending with both Mary and Lucifer falling through the rift just as it closes, trapping them in the alternate reality forever. Season 13 Lucifer decides to keep Mary with him instead of killing her. He eventually learns that his alternate counterpart has been killed by the alternate Michael, whom he encounters and fights soon after. Michael defeats Lucifer and captures him, learning of the other world and deciding to travel there. Michael cuts out most of Lucifer's grace, which the alternate Kevin Tran uses in a spell to open a dimensional rift. However, Lucifer breaks free of Michael's pawns and is able to get through the rift, after which it closes, since the portal only works for one person. Once he returns Lucifer finds he has lost most of his power. except for the ability to turn his eyes red, and after unsuccessfully attempting to smite some people. Afterwards, Lucifer rescues the resurrected Castiel from attacking angels by scaring them off and informs his brother of the alternate Michael, believing that he will cross into their world eventually and destroy it, while wanting to know where Jack is. Soon after, Lucifer and Castiel are captured and imprisoned by Asmodeus, who had assumed the position of king of hell. Despite Asmodeus' actions, he still warns his creation of the invading Michael which causes Asmodeus to make plans of procuring Jack for help. After escaping, Lucifer requests some of Castiel's grace but the latter refuses so Lucifer tries to take it by force and leave some. This results in a fight but Lucifer escapes while Castiel is wounded. While still desperate for more grace, Lucifer manages to locate a cherubim and steal his grace. This is not enough for Lucifer who begins to suffer from hunger and the cold weather. He spends sometime around a homeless man who eagerly shows him how to survive without any money, though Lucifer is less than enthusiastic about begging for change and eating out of the dumpster. He soon learns about a faith healer and goes to meet the woman, discovering that "Sister Jo" is actually the angel Anael. He threatens her but he is convinced by Anael to work with her and only takes some of her grace for himself so she could replenish and give him more. Unfortunately, Sam, Dean and Castiel track him down and find the room he is staying in with Anael. Before Dean can bind Lucifer with handcuffs, Anael attacks Sam while Lucifer attacks Castiel and Dean. With the three lying on the ground, Anael urges Lucifer to flee immediately but Lucifer decides to try and suffocate the Winchesters and Castiel instead. He is interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Arthur Ketch, who throws a bomb at him. Lucifer and Anael successfully escape and meet with Duma near the Heavenly Portal. Lucifer has decided to become the Ruler of Heaven again by convincing Duma and the other angels that he has learned how to create angels by watching God do it. He also promises to restore the wings of the remaining angels. During Bring em' Back Alive, he tries to find his son and attempts to become the new god but finds it is not for him since humanity sees him as the bad guy. He also reveals to Anael he was lying about his promises as he wanted to gain power. This results in argument with her and he strangles her to death but lets go and she says they are done. In Funeralia, he is shown to have abandoned his post as ruler of heaven and left the other angels to their fate. It is shown Beat the Devil, he has started to drown his sorrows in a bar after failing to locate his son. His bartender talks with him and soon mentions Jack's name and Lucifer questions his identity before he starts feeling dazed. The man soon revealed himself to be Gabriel who greets the surprised Lucifer who tries to punch him but is evaded. Seeing him, Lucifer questions this since he killed Gabriel as his brother taunts him by revealing he tricked Lucifer. Rowena got back at him by revealing that Lucifer's son was in Apocalypse World and that he was nothing to him. This spurred him to break free and sieze her by the throat, he tells her that she has given him purpose and tries to kill her out of gratitude but she repels him, accidentally sending him through the rift. Lucifer traveled the area and found Sam who was killed by vampires, he resurrects him and explains how Michael's soldiers confronted him and that he drained them to get the power to bring Sam back. In Exodus, Lucifer returns to the human camp with Sam and introduces himself to Jack who is shocked to see him while Dean tells Jack to keep away from him and orders Gabriel to kill him. Jack left the camp as Lucifer told the group that they need him to fight Michael and begrudgingly they agreed after he allowed himself to be cuffed. Lucifer later connected with Jack after he decided to hear him out and he was pleased with Jack defending him in from the others. After the Winchesters evacuated several humans to the prime world through the rift, Michael made his appearance by killing many humans in his arrival. The Winchesters and Gabriel were stunned to finally meet him face to face, as he casually greeted their scared reactions. Lucifer stepped forward, wanting to repay him for his previous defeat as Michael taunts him but was easily knocked aside as Michael advanced to the rift. He noticed Gabriel who he was surprised to see as the latter engaged him and put a good fight before Michael stabbed him, killing him. Unfortunately, the Winchesters quickly fled through the rift with Sam leaving behind Lucifer, Michael tried to reach it but the rift closed on him. Left alone in Apocalypse World with Lucifer, the latter told Michael of the ingredients of the spell to open a rift. Michael was skeptical of Lucifer's intentions but the latter was willing to help him on the condition that he'd get his son while Michael stated he gets the world and asked if they were agreed. During Let the Good Times Roll, Lucifer and Michael crossed over to Sam and Dean's world. Lucifer killed Maggie, an Apocalypse world survivor, and asked Jack to leave Earth with him, because his deal with Michael involved Michael taking over the earth. Jack had Lucifer revive Maggie, unaware that he killed her. When Michael attacked and Jack nearly killed him, Jack learned of Lucifer's deal with Michael and his murder of Maggie. Jack refused to go anywhere with him, so Lucifer took Jack's grace, returning to full power, and teleported to a church with Sam and Jack. As Lucifer was trying to force Sam and Jack to kill each other, Dean arrived, powered up by Michael inside him. They fought each other, during which Lucifer gained the advantage. Sam threw Dean the archangel blade, and Lucifer tried to smite Dean, but Dean stabbed him with the archangel blade, finally killing him. Season 14 Lucifer's vessel, Nick, is shown to have survived the archangel's death. When Nick prays for Lucifer to return (out of remorse he does not wish to feel for killing people in his quest for revenge), a skeletal figure awakens in the Empty; his red eyes imply that this is Lucifer (as angels and demons spend their afterlife asleep in the Empty). However, as of the episode "Damaged Goods", Lucifer has not been revived by the Cosmic Entity, as Nick is shown still not possessed by him. In "Damaged Goods," the demon Abraxas, who killed Nick's family, revealed that he did so on Lucifer's orders so that Lucifer could manipulate Nick into saying "yes." Abraxas tells Nick that Nick was chosen but he wasn't special as "we threw a dart at the phone book." Nick carries out a ritual that opens up the Empty, and Lucifer manifests in front of him. Nick gives Lucifer permission to use him as a vessel again, but before this comes to pass Jack arrives and banishes Lucifer back into the empty, and proceeds to kill Nick. Category:Synopsis